This relates generally to displays, and, more particularly, to displays with pixels formed from light-emitting diodes.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have arrays of pixels based on light-emitting diodes. In this type of display, each pixel includes a light-emitting diode and thin-film transistors for controlling application of a signal to the light-emitting diode to produce light. The thin-film transistors include drive transistors. Each drive transistor is coupled in series with a respective light-emitting diode and controls current flow through that light-emitting diode.
The threshold voltages of the drive transistors in an organic light-emitting diode display may vary due to operating history effects, which can lead to brightness nonuniformity. Brightness variations may also arise from control issues in displays with non-rectangular shapes. If care is not taken, effects such as these may adversely affect display performance.